<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the aurora that is you by hyunchans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758129">the aurora that is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans'>hyunchans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hyunchans' cc requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BOTTOM MINHO, Fluffy elements, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Felix, lazy morning lovemaking, references to Greek mythology, sorry if its pretentious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mornings are for one thing only, well... maybe two.</p><p>one: waking up to freshly brewed coffee.<br/>two: being lazily fucked into the mattress by the love of minho's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hyunchans' cc requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the aurora that is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cc request: Maybe fel!x and m!nh0? They are pretty rare i think... How about just stereotypical lazy morning love making? </p><p>i hope it is okay with the dynamic i chose, and i hope it is lazy enough, i tried my best!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings were Minho’s favorite part of the day. More often than not it was due to being woken up to freshly brewed coffee on cold days, iced coffee on days where the summer sun heated his and Felix’s apartment from the second its rays shone through the window in their bedroom. Mostly, because it was when they were both in their most tender of states, too lazy to do much but awake enough to be able to worship each other the way they did best.</p><p>Felix woke up first majority of the time. He liked waking up in time to watch the sunrise through their large window, to see Minho stir as the coffee he’d supply him with tickled his nostrils. Minho was gorgeous in the mornings, gorgeous in general, but when the golden hues of the sunrise blanketed his face in amber shadows was when Felix felt the love for his boyfriend swell in his chest the most. </p><p>He placed the mug of liquid energy on Minho’s bedside table, curling in underneath the covers beside him. Minho’s bare chest was warm, a literal heater beneath the sheets and duvet. On cue, Minho’s nose prickled, eyes moving beneath his lids as he was drawn out from his slumber, Felix’s fingers tracing circles just below his collarbones.</p><p>“Hey sleepyhead,” Felix cooed, pressing a tender kiss to Minho’s neck. Minho smiled into the embrace, angling his neck a little further away from him to give Felix more access. His boyfriend nuzzled further into the space he freed just for him, blissfully pressing his plump lips to the bare skin on Minho’s neck.</p><p>“Morning,” he said, voice husky from his hours of uninterrupted dreaming. The sound vibrated against Felix’s mouth, heat spreading over his body like an electric blanket. Minho felt the air leave Felix’s mouth as he chuckled, moving away from his neck too soon for his liking.</p><p>“Come back,” he whined, wrapping strong arms around Felix’s torso. His boyfriend grinned, lifting a thigh over Minho’s waist to straddle him. He braced himself against the mattress, arms securing Minho between them. Felix leaned down, eyes closed as he enveloped Minho in an embrace. The dancer’s hands found purchase around Felix’s lithe waist, a perfect fit - as though they were sculpted just for him.</p><p>“Missed you,” Minho mumbles through their kisses. It was always like this in the morning - slow, warm, and desperate.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t see me in your dreams. That’s sad,” Felix clucked his tongue before lowering himself further against his boyfriend’s body. Minho playfully slapped the younger’s bicep, his gentle laugh cut short as Felix rolled his hips against the tight boxers that covered his lower half, electricity positively radiating between them.</p><p>“The real thing is much better,” Minho said, teeth catching on his lower lip as Felix purposefully presses his crotch against his.</p><p>“Is it?” Felix teased. </p><p>Minho loved him. More than anything in this world. In moments like these his love was simply magnified, not because he was horny, but because he knew he was safe, he was home beneath Felix and there was no place he’d rather be, no place he felt more comfortable. Where he knew he belonged. </p><p>“Always,” Minho said before pulling him back in for a deep kiss, using more tongue than earlier. Felix’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Minho ran a hand up his side, tingles shooting up his ribcage, right back down to cock.</p><p>Felix let out a soft moan, lips parting as he rolled his hips against Minho’s for a third successive time.</p><p>“Feels nice,” Felix breathed out. He threw his head back and Minho watched as he ground against him, the sunrise behind him bellowing all shapes of shadows around the room they shared. Minho could never imagine going back to the time where they lived apart, where mornings spent together were the luckiest times of their lives. Maybe it’s why they appreciated them so much more - now that they had it, it seemed impossible to go back to. </p><p>“Does it?” Minho asked. Minho placed a hand against the tent that had grown in Felix’s boxers, pressing firmly against his clothed length.</p><p>“Hold on,” Felix murmured. He threw off his boxers in seconds, reaching off the bed into the bedside table’s drawer in search of lube and a condom. Minho started to vibrate with excitement, unaware of how aroused his whines were making his lover. Even though tiredness still fogged his brain, Minho was painfully horny, unable to stop until he’d satisfied the younger: until he too satiated his desire. </p><p>“Okay,” Felix hummed, brushing Minho’s messy bed-hair out of his face. He leaned down to give him a curt kiss on his forehead before shifting down the bed, trailing his hands down the dancer’s muscular chest. </p><p>Felix was like a god on top of him, eerily beautiful. He could be the real-life incarnation of Helios, the Greek god, and the personification of the sun. All he needed was his own chariot of white horses and a Halo and there he was right in front of him. </p><p>And his freckles? Fuck, his <em> freckles. </em></p><p>Minho was well aware that his beauty spots were the thing that people noticed most at first glance at his boyfriend, and the self-conscious mindset that he had with it. Not only did the freckles cover his cheeks and nose, but they wrapped down his back - even his thighs had some. At this point Minho couldn’t even compare them to the constellations in the night sky - they were a beauty entirely of their own kind, unable to be compared to anything else as nothing, <em> nothing </em>could compare to the sheer beauty that they encompassed.</p><p>He caressed the skin around Minho’s pecs before moving them lower and lower until he reached the waistband of his boxers. He tapped Minho’s thigh and the older raised his hips, letting Felix pull them down his legs, throwing them to the side. Minho’s cock rested against his stomach, and if it hadn’t been the morning he’d be embarrassed by how much he was already leaking against his pubic bone. </p><p>“Fuck you’re pretty,” Felix moaned, pressing kisses into Minho’s fleshy thighs. He sucked gently on the skin closest to his groin, just enough to leave a rosy blemish in its wake.</p><p>“You are,” Minho groaned, cock twitching as he clenched his eyes shut. He was so fucking aroused, so ready to have Felix inside of him. </p><p>His boyfriend silenced him as he spread his ass cheeks, nose-diving into his balls as he pressed his tongue to the older’s hole. He licked long stripes over his entrance, gasping as Minho couldn’t control when he would clench and unclench his pretty hole. He was about to fall apart, and he knew Felix was going to collect all the pieces and put him back together again with perfect ease. </p><p>The blonde’s dainty fingers prodded at Minho’s hole in unison with the hand that was leisurely pumping Minho’s cock. Minho writhed slowly beneath him, thighs in painful control as he kept his legs spread for his boyfriend. It would be so easy to trap Felix beneath him, to give him a rush with bratty behavior. But this isn’t what that was, it wasn’t what mornings were for. </p><p>The warmth that came with the sunrise wrapped them in a comforting warmth, adding to the feeling growing in Minho’s abdomen. Felix removed his hand from Minho’s cock in order to squirt lube onto his fingers, earning him a disgruntled whine from his boyfriend’s lips.</p><p>Felix hushed him, comforting him with a feather-light belly rub with his free hand, before promptly replacing his fingers back where they belonged inside of his lover. He used two fingers to stretch his boyfriend’s hole, moaning as Minho whined underneath him, desire washing over him as Felix cast his spell. </p><p>“Please Lix, want you. Need you,” Minho whimpered, lazily enunciating his words. Felix pulled his fingers from his hole slowly, reveling in every twitch it elicited from Minho’s throbbing length.</p><p>Felix pulled the pillow from his side of the bed towards them. With one hand, he hoisted Minho’s hips up to slide the pillow underneath. This way he’d get deeper, giving him more space to work with so he could still make out with Minho while they made love. He ripped open the condom wrapper and slid it over his length, lubing himself and Minho up with expertise. </p><p>“You want me?” His naturally deep voice settled profoundly within him, causing something to stir.</p><p>“Lix I fucking <em> need </em>you,” Minho breathed out, barely able to keep it together a moment longer. Felix lined himself up with Minho’s entrance, pushing himself in gradually while revelling in Minho’s incessant moans while he adjusted to Felix’s length. He just felt so full - physically and metaphorically.</p><p>“Please move,” he slurred, rubbing sleep from his eyes as Felix began to slowly thrust into him. They moved together, Felix’s hips gently rocking into Minho’s hole and pushing deep inside of him. His cock felt so warm and wet against his and Minho filthily moaned out as Felix slowly pulled himself out.</p><p>“Ah!’ the older gasped as Felix snapped his hips back into place. He could be so rough yet so gentle at the same time. Felix was expertly controlled with his motions, having spent years learning what Minho’s body reacted to the most, learning what felt the most magical.</p><p>Minho was transported to another plane of existence, the warmth radiating down his spine and into his veins from his groin was easily his favorite feeling on earth. Well, that and Felix’s goodnight kisses. Felix caressed his cheek as he fucked into him, lips puffing out as he chased after his own high.</p><p>Felix pressed his lips against Minho’s jaw as he whispered, “beautiful. you are so beautiful,” before nibbling his way up to his boyfriend’s earlobe. Minho’s closed eyes created crescent moons as Felix continued to whisper an array of praise against his ear, eloquently tracing his fingers up his ribcage.</p><p>
  <em> You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You sound so pretty like this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No-one can match your beauty baby, no-one.  </em>
</p><p>Minho’s eyes fluttered open as a dumb smile painted itself against his lips, a canvas ready to be mastered. Felix was eager to make art on his canvas, lips moving and molding over Minho’s as his pace began to speed up, feeling his orgasm closing in on him. </p><p>Minho pulled away from their embrace to catch his breath and when he locked his eyes onto Felix’s, his searing gaze was filled with the utmost affection. His boyfriend’s eyes were glazed over as he continued to fuck Minho into the mattress as if his life depended on it.</p><p>The love they shared couldn’t be described, only able to be recognized when one experiences it themself. </p><p>Minho traced the freckles on Felix’s cheeks as he struggled to maintain eye contact, dangerously close to reaching his peak. He threw his head back, wrapping his arms around the back of Felix’s neck, pulling him down to meet his lips. Minho stuck his tongue out, completely fucked, sloppily lapping at Felix’s lips as he buried his cock against his prostate. </p><p>“Lix I’m gonna cum,” he moaned highly, almost pleading, <em> begging </em>for release. </p><p>Minho bit Felix’s lip on accident as he brushed his cock against his prostate once more, devilish eyes burning deep within him.</p><p>“Cum Minho, cum for me.” Felix groaned, his demand lazily landing as his limbs tired before reaching their eventual peak.</p><p>Minho’s breath escaped his lungs in short bursts as Felix continued to hit his spot repetitively, on a mission to pull him apart. They were a record on a loop, Felix spinning Minho perfectly in control until everything came to a gracious halt. </p><p>“I love you,” Minho gasped as his orgasm scattered over his body before erupting with lewd moans and heavy, labored breaths. Cum painted his torso with clumps of white, and Felix didn’t have a care in the world as he rubbed his chest against the sticky mess on his lover’s skin.</p><p>“I love <em>you,” </em>Felix whispered as he slowed down his pace, still fucking into Minho as he rode out his high, up in the clouds, waiting for Felix to join him. It didn’t take him long, a few more thrusts and he was cumming inside of Minho, heat bellowing between them like a gust of wind. </p><p>The younger grunted as he bucked his hips inside of him, body involuntarily jolting as his orgasm took control of his senses. He heaved against Minho’s chest, sweat-slick bodies sliding against each other as Felix removed himself from Minho. He tied off the condom, flinging it into the rubbish bin next to the bed. He curled into Minho’s side after kissing him deeply, lips ghosting over each other as they recovered from their lazy love-making that somehow managed to be some of the most intense sex they’d had in a while.</p><p>Minho didn’t care that his coffee had gone cold, or that Felix still tried to steal a few sips from his mug. He didn’t care that neither of them were leaving the comfort of their queen bed anytime soon despite the mess they’d made. He didn’t even care that tiredness crept back upon him the moment he sat up and Felix offered him the stone-cold liquid energy he’d woken up early to prepare. </p><p>All he cared about was that he got to spend the morning with the love of his life, making love and basking beneath the sun. He had his own aurora, his <em> Felix. </em>And with that, he was content: the happiest man on Earth. </p><p>Perhaps, in the whole universe. </p><p>It was as simple as that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡</p><p>links to my socials:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/hyvnchns">1. twitter</a> if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns">2. cc</a> if you prefer anonymity!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>